A timelord at Hogwarts
by time and relative awesomeness
Summary: Just a random story idea. Please tell me what you think of it. Please don't hate me too much.


**This is just a story idea that i've thought of. It's sort of like another version of my main story that i'm writing. PLEASE tell me what you think of it's story. Also, I don't own Doctor Who or Harry Potter. I only own Joseph Smith and this story. (Warning: Some crude language)**

* * *

"My god, it's like a zoo out there or something!" A voice said from the outside of the train compartment. Harry and Hermione snorted at that statement. Everyone

then heard a couple of short knocks on the door of the compartment. "Come in" Luna replied in her dream like voice. The door then opened revealing a skinny and

medium sized teen with uncontrollable blonde hair that were inches from touching his glasses. He was wearing a gray sweatshirt as well as a gray and white striped

Addidas sweat pants. Time seemed to tick slowly for Harry. "Merlin, he's really attractive." Harry thought to himself. "Sorry to ask, but is there room for one more?"

The boy asked with a sheepish smile. "His accent sounds a little weird if you ask me" Harry thought to himself, making a mental note to ask the person later on on

where he was from. "Sure" Ginny said while moving over for him. "Thanks" The boy said while sitting down between Harry and Ginny. Thankfully, the boy only had a

small trunk was wedged between his legs. There was a long pause before Hermione started to ask the kid questions. "What's your name?" Hermione asked. "Joseph

Smith, Ma'am. But you can call me Joe." The kid responded with a smile. "Where're you from?" Harry asked. "Chicago" Joe responded. "Interesting. And where did

you go too school?" Hermione asked. "Chicago's institution of Wizardry." Joe responded. There was a pause before Ronald 'big mouth' Weasley decided to break the

silence."You aren't like any Yank i've ever seen before." Ron said. "Ron" Hermione and Luna said in unison before Hermione cuffed his head with her arm. "What do

you mean by that?" Joe asked softly. Taking a gulp, Ron continued while rubbing the side of his head. "Well, most of the ones I've seen are either large or stocky or

weren't that bright." Ron admitted shyly. "True. But that doesn't mean i'm like any stupid american." Joe said with a smile while reaching into his trunk. He then

pulled out a book who's title was "All Quiet On The Western Front". Hermione's eyes were the size of dinner plates when she saw what he was reading. Joe being Joe,

noticed this straightaway. "Like what you see?" Joe said with an eye brow quirked, causing Harry to blush bright red. For the first time in a long time, Hermione was

lost for words. "Well if you want it, you can have it." Joe said while placing the book in an open hand, causing Hermione to squeal in happiness. "Thank you." she said

breathlessly. "No prob." Joe said a wide smile on his face. "Hey Granger, who's the new kid?" A sneering voice came from the doorway of the compartment. Draco

and his two other Slytherins were there accompanying him. "For the love of merlin, malfoy! get out of here !" Harry said with gritted teeth. "Can it Potter, I was

asking Granger." Draco Malfoy said while scowling. "The names Joseph Smith, Malfoy. And i'm kindly asking you to beat it." Joe growled with his eyes closed. "A

Yank? Dear lord, father will hit roof when he hears about this." Malfoy drawled. "Malfoy, I don't give two shits about what your father thinks about me attending

Hogwarts." Joe said while standing up, his fists clenched tightly. "Now scram, before i'll rip your spinal cord out and then proceed to bash your idiotic head in with it."

Joe growled. Ron and Ginny sniggered when he said this. "No Smith. How's that for an answer?" Malfoy said while taking a defiant step forward. Taking a deep

breath, Joe calmed down. "Well then, I'm going need my guitar for this." Joe said while reaching into his trunk. Pulling out a wooden guitar, joe took a deep breath

before he began to strum it. "Shut the fuck up, your a fucking cunt." Joe sang while playing the guitar. He was also bobbing his head back and forth. "Shut the fuck

up, your a stupid cunt suck my dick." Joe sang with a smirk on his face. Draco was spluttering with anger and embarrassment. "Shut the fuck up, stop being a fucking

cunt." Joe started to sing the next few lyrics. Everybody was on the floor with laughter by this point. "Shut the fuck up, nobody even wants you here." Joe sang while

closing the door with his right foot. He then quickly put his guitar in his trunk and later closed it, snapping it shut. "That was priceless, how did you learn to play

that?" Hermione asked. "Learned it from someone" Joe explained cryptically. "Thank god for Youtube and for TVFilthyFrank." Joe said mentally. "That was amazing,

did you see his face? He looked like he was going to murder you." Harry said while still getting over with what just happened. "Well somebody had to put him in his

place." Joe said while ruffling Harry's hair, Causing Harry to blush a very bright shade of pink around his cheeks.

* * *

 **Well that's that. Again, Please tell me what you think of it's story. Until next time.**


End file.
